The Lion King, Mario style!
by General K-Star
Summary: If you have seen the Lion King, this will be very familiar. I have replaced the characters from the movie with Mario bros. characters. This is my first story. I only have a few chapters but there will be more. Please R&R anyway. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. prologue and disclaimer

**Disclaimer**  
  
Just like most people at this website, I DO NOT own the rights to the lion king (Disney does) and I DO NOT own the rights to ANY of the Mario bros. characters (Nintendo does).  
  
Also, I need to inform all readers that I have tried to keep this story as accurate as I can to the lion king story, but I have needed to make several changes so it makes sense. For example: the characters are not lions, they are humans (duh). The role of Simba is now played by a girl and Nala is a boy (so now Simba is played by Peach and Nala is played by Mario). I did that because I was five years old when I made up this story and Peach was (and still is) my favorite character. I have also needed to modify or delete a few scenes because even though they are appropriate for lions, that doesn't mean it's okay for humans. I would like to keep it as G-rated as possible. Y'all should also know that Timon is played by Luigi, Pumbaa is played by Yoshi, Rafiki is Toadsworth, Zazu is Toad, the three main hyenas are Wendy, Roy, and Iggy, and Scar is Bowser. The wildebeests in the stampede are now a bunch of reznors (the evil triceratops things that guard the fortresses in Super Mario World). And, the hyenas (koopas) do not hunt yoshis, and neither do the humans. Also, I've left it up to y'all's imagination to determine what Princess Peach's parents look like. I also make a very minor reference to the movie "Kung Pow: Enter the Fist" (which, once again, I do not own the rights to but I don't remember the name of the company that does) by including the "this is CNN" line from their minor Lion King spoof. And finally, I am fully aware that The Lion King is a musical, but it is very, very hard to convey that in writing so I have removed almost all songs (but I left the "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts" song in there because it's funny).  
  
Have fun reading this! It's really long, so I'll have to update it every so often. However, my chapters are relatively short.

****

****

**Prologue**  
  
From the smallest Toad to the largest Reznor, all creatures great and small gathered outside the Mushroom Kingdom palace to welcome their future queen. Today was the day that King Toadstool and his wife were to present their newborn daughter, Peach, to the residents of their kingdom.  
  
King Toadstool stood proudly on the balcony of his castle as his loyal advisor, Toad, approached. Toad bowed to him and announced that Toadsworth the wise guy was coming. Soon afterwards, Toadsworth came limping up the stairs to the balcony (he was very old). He approached the king, and they embraced like old friends.  
  
"So where is the little one?" Toadsworth asked. King Toadstool pointed to his wife, who was sitting behind him in a rocking chair holding a small baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. Toadsworth approached the queen to have a better look at the baby. He smiled at the baby, then took a berry from his staff, broke it open, and took some of the goop and made a mark on her forehead. Then, he took some dust and sprinkled it on her head. She sneezed. Smiling, Toadsworth picked her up and carried her out over to the edge of the balcony. He then lifted her up as high as he could for all the kingdom to see. As he held her up high, a sunbeam came out through the clouds and shone upon the baby, who seemed very confused, and everyone watching from below, from the smallest Toad to the largest Reznor, bowed before their new princess.


	2. Chapter 1: A dysfunctional family

Chapter 1  
A dysfunctional family  
  
Everyone from all corners of the kingdom came to see the new princess, except for one large, spike-shelled koopa named Bowser. Bowser was the king's step-brother (King Toadstool's mother died when he was young so his father married a female koopa who already had a son) and would have been next in line to rule the Mushroom Kingdom if Princess Peach had never been born.  
  
Bowser was sulking in a cave not too far from the castle. He spotted a small rodent crawling across the floor. He picked it up and started to torture it. He was about to chat it with his fire breath when all of a sudden, Toad barged in and asked, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"  
  
"I wasn't going to eat it, I just wanted to torture it for awhile," Bowser explained. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked as the rodent escaped.  
  
"I'm here to announce that King Toadstool is coming and he's really ticked off," Toad explained, "so you'd better have a good reason for missing the ceremony today!"  
  
Bowser was starting to get very annoyed with Toad, so he grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.  
  
"Drop him, Morton!" ordered King Toadstool as he dismounted his yoshi.  
  
"Impeccable timing, your majesty!" Toad exclaimed as Bowser released him.  
  
"Haven't I told you how much I hate it when you call me by my real name?" snapped Bowser as he turned to face the king. "Call me 'Bowser' from now on, ok?"  
  
"I'll try," King Toadstool said very sarcastically. In a much more serious tone, he added, "Why didn't I see you at the presentation of Peach?"  
  
"That was today?" Bowser gasped while trying really hard to sound shocked, "Oh, I feel just awful!" he added, sharpening his claws on the cave wall. "It must have slipped my mind."  
  
"Well, as slippery as your mind is, then perhaps I should remind you that as the king's brother you should have been first in line!" Toad scolded. Bowser growled at him.  
  
"Well, I was first in line," Bowser said coolly, "until the queen gave birth to that royal pain in the..."  
  
"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" King Toadstool growled, "Peach is my daughter and the future queen!"  
  
"Oh, then I should go practice my curtsey." Bowser replied with EXTREME sarcasm as he turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Don't you turn your back on ME, Morton!" King Toadstool barked.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no," Bowser replied, "maybe it's YOU who shouldn't turn your back on ME."  
  
King Toadstool leaped towards Bowser, with his hand grasping the hilt of his sword, and roared, "IS THAT A CHALLENGE?"  
  
"Temper, temper," Bowser calmly replied, "I wouldn't DREAM of challenging you."  
  
"Why not?" Toad asked, hiding behind a rock.  
  
"Because as far as brains go, I received the lion's share, but when it comes to brute strength, I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the dream pool." Bowser explained and then turned and walked away.  
  
Toad came out of his hiding spot and stood next to the king as he watched his brother leave. Toad sighed and said, "There's one in every family, sire. Two in mine, actually. And they always seem to mess up special occasions."  
  
"What am I going to do about him?" King Toadstool asked.  
  
Toad smiled and said, "He'd make a very handsome throw rug."  
  
"Toad!" the king groaned.  
  
"And just think," Toad continued, "whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him!" This joke made King Toadstool feel much better.  
  
That night, Toadsworth returned to his home in the Tree of Life. Being the Mushroom Kingdom's wise guy, he was responsible for keeping records for the royal family. He found a bare spot on the tree, and made a very primitive drawing of a little girl in a pink dress. He then put a mark on her forehead, just like he had done with the real Princess Peach, and stood back and smiled. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Circle of Life

Chapter 2  
The Circle of Life  
  
Several years passed. Princess Peach Toadstool was no longer a baby, but had grown into a beautiful little girl. She woke up early one morning and went to find her father. He had promised that he would take her up on the balcony and show her the whole kingdom. She could hardly wait!  
  
She ran through the halls to her parents' bedroom. She climbed up onto the bed and started jumping up and down shouting, "Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! You promised!"  
  
King Toadstool remained asleep, and Peach was getting tired of jumping. So, she decided to try and practice floating in midair. All members of the royal family were capable of levitation; however, only the females could float after falling from a high place as well as after jumping. The males could only float after jumping. Levitation required a lot of patience and concentration to master, which were two things that the young princess didn't have a lot of. When she jumped, she managed to float for maybe half a second, and then fell on top of her father. He woke up.  
  
"Daddy! You promised to show me the kingdom today!" the little princess whined.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm awake," the king yawned, "go on, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Yippee!" Peach shouted. So she ran from her parents' room, through the halls, and stopped at the balcony to wait for her dad.  
  
A few minutes later, King Toadstool walked out onto the balcony and picked up his daughter so she could see over the edge. "Look, Peach, everything the light touches is our kingdom. One day, the sun will set on my time as king, and will rise with you as the new queen."  
  
"And this will all be mine?" Peach asked.  
  
"Everything the light touches." King Toadstool answered.  
  
"Wow!" Peach exclaimed. "What about that shadowy place?"  
  
"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Peach." King Toadstool warned.  
  
"How come?" she asked.  
  
"I can't explain," the king replied.  
  
They left the castle soon afterward and walked around the castle grounds.  
  
"You see, Peach," King Toadstool said, "every creature in this kingdom is connected in some way. From the slowly crawling snail, to the fast galloping yoshis."  
  
"But dad, don't we tame the wild yoshis?" Peach asked, seeming very confused.  
  
"Yes, but you're missing the point," King Toadstool explained, "When we die, our bodies become the soil which the berry bushes grow in, and the yoshis eat those berries. Therefore, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."  
  
"Good morning, sir!" Toad called out as he approached the king. "I'm ready to give the morning report!"  
  
"Fire away!" King Toadstool said. And with that, Toad began giving the extremely boring morning report.  
  
Princess Peach decided to practice floating again, but she kept falling flat on her face.  
  
"What are you doing?" King Toadstool asked.  
  
"I'm trying to float, but it's not working," Peach explained, feeling very disappointed and quite sore.  
  
"Let me give you some pointers," King Toadstool said. He was getting very bored with Toad's report as well. "After you jump, you need to concentrate really hard."  
  
"I'll try," said the little princess, and she jumped into the air, floated for a few seconds, but lost her balance and fell, knocking Toad to the ground.  
  
King Toadstool laughed and complimented his daughter on her effort. As Toad got up, a Monty Mole popped up and said, "Toad, sir, I have news from the underground," and he gave Toad the news.  
  
Monty Mole's news shocked Toad, who got up quickly, addressed the king and shouted, "Sir! There are koopas in the Mushroom Kingdom!"  
  
King Toadstool stopped laughing. He turned to his daughter and said, "Peach, I need you to go home right now. Toad will escort you."  
  
"Why can't I come?" she asked.  
  
"It's too dangerous. Go home with Toad." and with that, the king mounted his yoshi and rode off.  
  
"Your father's right you know," Toad said, "go on home, I think your little friend is supposed to visit today." So, Peach turned around and headed back to the castle.


End file.
